Chain of Command
Forward. 3/3/2011. The Division Chain of Command (see attached image), represents a fully developed clan. We are progressing towards that goal. From my last update in December we went through the loss of COHO and the delay of WoT, yet still we have doubled in size to 170 members (not including the 60 let go due to inactivity). March, April, and May we will experience high growth for us with the gold launch of WoT, IL2 CoD, and Shogun 2. However, cultivating leaders takes time even if they have leadership experience from other clans or the real world, however, I am optimistic as so many of you as of late have put your good foot forward and taken an active role. The organizational structure is designed to achieve the overall clan goals for 2011 and 2012. The following describes, briefly, the roles and structure of the chain of command. 1. Division Command consists of senior officers who don't mind doing the dirty job of making sure the clan as an organization functions. They ensure the troops are trained, that morale is high, that the word gets out about us. The Division command is there so leadership can be distributed effectively, not overburden one leader, and be able to scale for growth. At the time of this writing 3/3/2011 there are only a few support officers in Division command with most being the line officers commanding the war-games themselves. As we grow the Division Command will scale with us but its a slow growth process. Roles in Division Command Commanding Officer. That is me, Waffenator, basically I am the chief cook and bottle washer of the clan, right now during the early growth phase my workload is very high. As more leaders pop their heads up my workload will get even higher while coordinating that leadership cadre, then at some point their will be leadership cohesion and from there springs cohesion across the organization. XO - The right hand man of the clan. This position is currently vacant. The responsibilities for this position are basically the same as mine operationally speaking and from a strategic point of view they should complement my skill-set. Staff who directly support the CO and XO. They primarily ensure that the OKW as a command group is running efficiently and effectively. Currently no positions exist in these roles as they take a long time to develop, most likely, these leaders will come from Senior NCO's and Officers who have been with the clan a long time. Some may be assigned special roles such as a liason to other clans or assume ad hoc missions in the interest of the clan. Every Wargame we deploy in must have a dedicated CO and XO responsible for the scope of activities associated with that specific Wargame. Division Training Officers. They are responsible for the clan wide training and retention activities. They coordinate with Propaganda, Signals, and Wargame officers to ensure we have enough troops to deploy and that morale is high. Hornsby is the current Division Training Officer and also assumes a role of website admin. They are also responsible for ensuring rekrut's are indoctrinated into how the clan functions. Signals. Signals is responsible for communication both externally and internally. They ensure we are getting the message out to the world about the 116th and see to it that our members have and utilize communication tools. These positions are currently vacant. Propaganda Officers. Propaganda is responsible for creating the content the Signals unit distributes. Division Officer Commitment. Every Division officer is expected to dedicate between 3 to 5 hours a week to the clan in command related activities alone. Unit Officers. Wargame Training Officer. The Wargame Training Officer ensures there are enough NCO's to carry out training of members in need of improving their skills in a specific game. Often the training officer will develop the training materials in conjunction with their staff. Recruitment Officers Recruitment Officers are responsible for both in game and gaming community communications regarding enlisting new members. Recruiting officers set standards for recruitment, and use various techniques for enlisting quality membership such as headhunting and targeting their efforts. Clans always need more recruiters. Retention Officers Retention Officers are responsible for measuring the sentiment and interests of the clan and reporting to the Division solutions to maintain a high esprit de corps. Examples are utilizing polls to flesh out interests of the clan in order to potentially develop and execute activities that meet or exceed those interests. Technology Officer. Responsible for scanning, sourcing, proposing said tech to the Division, and implementing the technology if approved, to enhance the clan. League Officer Responsible for ensuring our league play is interesting, top notch and, and that we reach the highest levels of wargaming possible. Public Information Officer Responsible for official clan communications with external sources such as other clans, game developers and publishers, and offers time to be interviewed by interested parties. Communications Officer. Ensures that the communication within the clan is clear and that understanding and utilization of our communications methods and the information running across those methods is always 5x5. Propaganda Film Officer. The director of the films our clan produces. The film officer also supports members interested in producing replays and other content via supplying advice and clan stock footage. Propaganda Art Officer. Responsible for still images, medals, decorations and all other artwork utilized by the clan internally and externally. Ensures we are within copyright usage parameters for the content we modify. Some of you today wear many hats and fulfill some of the above roles, the above commands though are specialized and eventually due to our growth we will need dedicated officers to take command. Should you be interested in any of the above roles or want to recommend someone who would be a good fit then PM Waffenator. Category:chain of command, Category:wargaming Category:world of tanks Category:shogun 2 Category:IL2 Sturmovik Category:Red Orchestra Category:116th Panzer Division Category:Windhund